Canada
Canada is a country in North America. It is the second largest country in the world by total area, stretching from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west, and north into the . Canada is divided into ten provinces and three territories. The capital city of Canada is Ottawa but its largest city is ." " on Wikipedia Police Grand Army member Rachel Bradley and Mettan Valarie Lethletera hailed from Canada. It spent centuries under the totalitarian rule of the Lord of the North. The Tower of Reincarnation, located here, was the site of Hell Burnbottom's rebirth. Lindsay Kellerman was transported here by her own transformed plate in May of 2031. There, Kellerman's skin was used as part of a Dark ritual to reconstitute a body for Hell Burnbottom. The Dark Lord then called his servants to him with Fireball's NoHead Sign, thus reviving the Elite NoHeads, and engaged in a duel with Kellerman, who managed to escape the Dark Lord and return to the MBH. Mutant history Reign of the Saskatchewan Kings In the 17th century, Saskatchewan was the mutant capital of Canada, which was ruled over by a monarchy. In 1697, a two-pronged attack was launched upon Saskatchewan by the Wasters. In response, the father of King Eden led the main army east to counter the Waster invasion at Manitoba and was defeated. Eden was selected to become king in 1698. Eden was commander of Saskatchewan's southern army and guarded Canada as a whole. Eden led his army to the Hallowed Hall where he won an astounding victory over the Wasters. After the threat was eliminated Saskatchewan's attention shifted towards Deoleoun, for it was on the latter's orders that Eden's father had been slain. Deoleoun defended his actions, but he was still defeated, and Eden's reign began. He sent messages to other countries announcing his rule, while accepting the rule of others and signing a treaty of conduct to ensure land was divided equally. He died in 1744 and was succeeded by his daughter Edith, who was as good a general as her father but lacked his wisdom. Reign of the Lord of the North In the meantime, Saskatchewan was targeted by New Brunswick, which the evil Lord of the North had taken as a fortress. The Lord of the North challenged Queen Edith to single combat in 1748. The Queen rode out of Saskatchewan and disappeared, thus ending the reign of the Saskatchewan Kings and keeping the Lord of the North in control. He was forced to go on the run when the Treaty of America was signed and Canada was ruled democratically from that day forth. Mutant education Canadian mutants have the option to attend Superhero School in the United States of America. Creatures The Dark Horse, fairy, falgama, flobberworm, ghoul, gnome, imp, merpeople, rednamalas, werewolf and winged horse are all found throughout Canada and the United States of America, existing worldwide. Known locations *Hallowed Hall *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Quebec *Saskatchewan *Tower of Reincarnation Appearances * Notes and references Category:North America Category:Countries